She's A Rebel
by PEACExLOVExWORDS
Summary: Hermione has turned into a rebel, and is basically doing everything she wouldn't do.
1. She's A Rebel

**Voila! This is my little take on Hermione! Please read and if you review there shall be more! :)**

* * *

It was late November.

The class was literally dead as Professor Snape went over his monotonous lecture on how to make potions with herbal root. I looked to my left at Ron who currently had drool pouring from the side of his mouth. I wasn't that surprised really. To my left was the famous Harry Potter, "The Boy Who Lived," the boy who was lost, staring out the fogged, narrow windowpane. Behind me was a clergy of sleeping Quidditch players, girls applying makeup charms, boys pulling pranks on nerds, and the occasional fool who was actually paying attention. This is basically Potions 101, although today felt a little different.

Harry broke his gaze with the window and leaned close to my ear. "Is there even a point to this lecture? No one is listening." He motioned to Ron whose mouth was hanging wide open; a loud snore escaped.

"Mr. Weasley…Mr. Weasley, if you may." Snape's black eyes blazed over with fury while Ron just sat there in a sleepy, desolate heap. With a flick from Snape's wrist and the mumbling of a spell, Ron's body was propped up and his eyes shot opened.

"What the bloody hell?" Ron looked around bewildered, blinking furiosly.

"Excuse me?" Snape said in the monotonous, strident voice that made first-years quiver. "Mr. Weasley, I do not appreciate the vile actions and little attention you pay me in my own class. That is ten points deducted from Gryffindor." A loud moan echoed through the class from the Gryffindors, followed by some 'hoorays' from the other houses.

Ron just sat in his chair swiping the drool off his book. Draco Malfoy slapped a hand down on his shoulder causing Ron to jump a bit.

"Thank you very much Mr. Weasley I feel a lot better now that this class was not a complete waste." Ron just frowned looking down to his feet while Malfoy did that evil half-grin that all the Slytherin girls found so appealing. I didn't like seeing either of those faces, and besides, today was different.

"That's what she said." The warm feeling of mischief coursed through me like a disease.

Harry looked at me rather shocked with eyes aglow behind his spectacles. "Way to go Hermione!" He whispered and gave me a high-five. Malfoy shot an equally shocked face at me. It was practically readable on his face that he did not expect those words from me.

"Granger, you filthy mudblood, you must think you're so smart. Well, I have news for you. Stay in your place with the nerd crowd and maybe you won't be humiliated." His grey eyes bore holes in mine before he sat down. His threat however was not so effective.

"Malfoy, i am that smart, i will not stay in my place, and I can take any humiliation. We all know you're not so tough." I smiled evilly.

"Oh please, Granger don't even start-"

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger. Were you completely unaware of the reprimanding Weasley received for disobeying class orders? It seems house points aren't enough to make you learn."

"Learning in this class would be nice!" The words slipped from my mouth before I could process them, and it wasn't until Neville Longbottom, bless his soul, started clapping did I realize Snape, Harry, Ron, Malfoy, and the rest of the class looking at me with wide eyes and mouths hanging open.

"Mione? You want to _die!?_" Ron squealed at me, with an expression of amazement and terror.

I looked from Ron to Snape, who appeared too shocked to be enraged. "Ms. Granger…." He began but couldn't seem to muster the words. "Report to Dumbledore's office…immediately."

He tried to sound harsh, maybe threatening, but I honestly could care less. This was certainly more exciting than listening to teacher babble.

I gathered my books and walked to the door, kicking Malfoy in the leg on the way out of Potions 101.

Being bad...wasn't all that bad. It was actually, dare I say it, fun.

* * *

**Review if you would like to hear more! I need inspiration!**


	2. Challenge

**Disclaimer: dont own it, not at all**

* * *

The clicking of my shoes echoed across the empty castle corridors. One after the other, click, click. I felt pretty smug with myself, and that surprised me. I'm not the kind of girl who goes looking for problems or trouble, but I guess that punk phase caught up to me.

I climbed up the changing staircases, on my way to see Dumbledore. Once I reached his corridor, I wondered if he would be mad with me. I wasn't quite sure if I liked this part of getting in trouble: the swift discipline that followed.

"You have some nerve Granger."

I spun around letting my belongings fall to the floor. Even though I heard it every day, his voice still gave me the shivers.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I paid him the little attention he deserved and crouched down to gather my books and quills.

"Nothing, just to ask you a few questions" he said while handing me a parchment that had flung loose.

"What questions?" I asked precariously.

"You said that you wouldn't stand in your place or accept humiliation, and I must admit you did prove yourself worthy of that…" He paused as if to bite his tongue from offering up any more praise. "I wanted to ask how far you would go."

I shifted where I stood. "How far I would go for what?"

"Keeping that naughty image I assume you now possess." He smiled the evil smile; the one that sent girls swooning. All it did was make me feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Naughty?" I thought for a moment while straightening my skirt. "What are you proposing Malfoy?"

"Well, tomorrow there is a party in the Slytherin common room. It's a secret party that the administration knows nothing about, and only Slytherins are invited. I was wondering if you were up for the challenge."

"The challenge of crashing a party? Really Malfoy, that isn't much of a challenge."

"We'll wait and see." He turned on his heel and walked off, leaving me to think. Unfortunately, I just stood there, aloof to that fact that I had a meeting with the headmaster to attend to. I looked up from where I stood to catch Malfoy disappear at the end of the hall. I made up my mind.

I chased after him.

* * *

**Please Review if you want me to continue!**


	3. Common Room

**Ok, well, I know this chapter is a tad boring, (and only until know did I realize that I switched tenses,) but bear with it because good stuff is coming! I just had to slip this is to make things flow, not leave out characters, make sense, etc, etc. **

**Disclaimer: Dont own, if I would I'd be filthy rich, and I am sad to say that I am not :(((**

* * *

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione!?"

"Ron, relax! It's not a big deal…you can stop hyperventilating." Hermione was scurrying around the common room looking for a specific item while her loyal friends were left to watch in dismay.

Ron gave Hermione a worried look, and decided to pace back and forth instead.

"Hermione I still don't see why you are willing to go through all this trouble." Harry's eyes bore into hers as if trying to convey a separate meaning. "Who knows what can happen if you go to that party…did you even think this through?"

"Yeah!" Ron broke from his intense pacing. "You know Malfoy, him with his little minions; they might do bad things to you. And- and if you were to get caught-"

"Ron I will not get caught! So both of you stop your worrying!"

Harry looked at Hermione with such disappointment she had to turn away.

"I need your invisibility cloak" Hermione said solemnly with her back turned. She closed her eyes and waited for what seemed like an eternity.

Harry sighed. "Only because you are my friend…and I trust you." Harry ran up to his bunk and returned with the cloak. "I _trust_ you, Hermione. Please, don't do _anything else_ stupid."

She took the cloak from his hands and with one final glance back at her two best friends she ran out of the common room and into the clutches of the dark, school hallways.

"We're going after her right?" Ron prompted, moving next to Harry.

"She is going to be very angry" Harry said while taking out his wand. A playful smile crossed his face.

* * *

**Please Review! (pretty please)**


	4. Party

**Hello! Well it is longer this time, as promised, and hopefully better than the last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the Harry Potter series...though I really wish I could. :(**

* * *

It was awfully late at night. My feet flew under me as if I was running from something, someone, anything. I ran through flights of steps, rounded many corners, and just when the thought of turning back crossed my mind…there appeared the Slytherin common room. Quickly, I slipped on the cloak. _"How the bloody hell do I get in?" _I whispered under my breath.

Giggling could be heard in the hall. I moved close to the wall so as not to be discovered.

Two Slytherin girls in their uniforms walked to the front of the portrait and whispered the secret words. The portrait opened and the girls walked in. I swiftly and secretly made my way in behind them.

The Slytherin common room DEFINITELY did not look like a normal, civilized, common room. Witches and wizards twirled in a daze on the dance floor, as the latest music came from the walls. Strobe lights and beams of color cast mysterious shadows onto the faces of the students. Drinks and concoctions, that probably were not legal, were being offered and passed around. There was always bubbly, merry laughter and every once in a while a loud outburst. I watched the two Slytherin girls walk out onto the premises, with each step loosening their blouse buttons and rolling up their skirts. This most DEFINITELY was a Slytherin party.

My gaze swept the room…no Malfoy.

Behind me I heard the mumbling of words and the creak of the portrait. I rapidly moved from my spot. I walked, not minding being hit in the shoulder or brushed in the arm. These people were insanely drunk and completely unaware of their surroundings…after all, they wouldn't know what hit them.

Unexpectedly, a hand pressed against my back leading me up a flight of stairs to the left of the floor. "Just keep walking," the cold voice said. I couldn't help but smile as we passed ornately carved doorways and pictures of Slytherin wizards from long ago.

Finally, when we were alone in one of the rooms, I pulled off the invisibility cloak making myself visible.

"I believe I have just won your challenge." I folded the cloak under my arms and stood facing him, feeling self-satisfied

"Seems like you did….and you also managed to steal Potter's cloak. Well done." I looked to the floor.

"Oh, you asked him for it then?" Malfoy's mockery was very blatant under his words.

"No, I stole it. What are you mad?" I hoped it covered my slip, but I had an image to keep; an image that didn't involve me asking nicely. "What happens now that I have gone the limit you set?" I asked as I tucked the cloak under one of the bunks.

He eyed me in a way that made me feel uncomfortable, but also, in a sick and remorseful way, comfortable…or dare I say it, weightless.

"Would you like to go downstairs and enjoy the party? I guess you can call it part two of the challenge." There it was, the evil half-grin; the one that Slytherin girls found so appealing. That evil-half grin was also the reason why I was now being escorted onto the dance floor by Draco Malfoy, getting absolutely horrible stares from the Slytherin girls, and shocked stares from the Slytherin boys.

"Don't worry about them" he whispered lightly into my ear.

"I'm not. I just-" I don't want to get into any trouble.

"You're not going to get in any trouble" he said impatiently as if reading my thoughts. He placed his hands on my hips and we began to dance. His cold touch sent a shiver through me.

"Relax, Hermione." My eyes shot up in a state of shock.

"You-you called me by my first name…why?" An awkward smile appeared on my face, stretching from ear to ear as the strobe lights cast illuminations on his face.

"Well it is your name isn't it?"

"Yes…I suppose it is."

We danced for what seemed like an eternity, but in reality, I highly doubt there was ever an hour more real. With every song came a new burst of happiness, of fun. Slytherin girls flocked to him asking for a dance but he turned them all down. He simply smiled at me and continued to dance; the smile never fading.

"I'd like to thank you for the challenge." I said after a good song had finished and a slow paced one came on. "It was fun, but I think I need to go." He began to talk as if to protest but I walked upstairs to fetch the invisibility cloak from the room. He, of course, followed.

"Why do you have to go so soon?" He objected, while coming through the doorway.

"I don't belong in a Slytherin common room, and I've already passed your challenge." I turned to face him. "Don't worry, tomorrow holds much more plans."

He looked down to the wooden floor, a crease forming between his brows. Then, with a sudden spark, he looked up into my eyes. Gray bore into brown with such intensity, melting would be an understatement.

"The challenge is not over."

He closed the gap between us, and with one swift, clean, graceful stride, he held my face in his hands and kissed me. I dropped the cloak, letting it fall to my feet. I put my hands around his neck, as he did the same. After a few minutes, sadly, he let me go.

"Hermione…."

"Yes Draco?"

The door slams open.

"Hermione!? You-you-you are snogging _Malfoy_!?" Ron stuttered while bursting through the door, holding his wand at the ready. Harry came in shortly after. He didn't say anything but mouthed the words, _"oh, shit," _before yielding his wand from his robe pocket in an infuriated manner.

"I think it'd be best if we leave now, Hermione." Through his spectacles, Harry's eyes were burning and the way he held his wand showed that he was content with blasting Malfoy to oblivion. The same goes with Ron, although Ron was still in a state of shock that I was in the arms of a certain Slytherin.

Malfoy picked up the cloak for me and stood there for a moment. WIth the evil-half grin, he whispered, "Tomorrow holds _much_ more plans," and kissed me on the cheek.

With that, Ron made a gagging sound as Harry grabbed my arm and led me out of the party. Not many people noticed, but I could care less. The one thing that stood out in my mind was that evil-half grin...

...which wasn't looking so evil anymore.

* * *

**Please Review! Gracias!**


	5. Emotionless

**Sorry I haven't updated sooner than asked for! I've been away on Christmas break and unfortunately could not bring my laptop with me. (Goodness those parents! ") So here I am, the hermit in my room, bringing you entertaining literature! Hope you like this chapter. It is a start for more to come! :)**

**Disclaimer: It depresses me that I do not own this dashing series. *weeps***

One week later.

"Hermione Granger I cannot believe you. It seems I cannot come to terms that you are guilty of… of this; to be the culprit of such...such…hostility."

The Professor motioned his hand to two first years that were sitting behind me. One girl was holding an ice-pack to her knee and the other was holding up her arm while a charmed bottle of ointment was pouring its contents on her hand. Both were first years, both had been 'accidentally' tripped while walking to lunch.

"But Professor," I protested, "There is no proof that I tripped these girls!"

He gave me a sharp look, pushing his glasses up. "It appears that I do, Ms. Granger." His eyes shifted past my head to the door, from which, entered Draco Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy, come join us will you."

"It would be my pleasure, sir" he said slowly and coolly, looking at me with every word.

The Headmaster, noticing Malfoy's behavior cleared his throat and folded his hands on the wooden desk. "Let us not waste any time. Mr. Malfoy, did you or did you not see Ms. Granger trip these two young ladies?" Again, the hand motion to the two victims.

"She did I tell you! People don't just fall that dramatically!"Grace Maltin, the one with the ice-pack on her knee, shouted out. I turned around to see her pathetically raising her hand to speak.

"Calm yourself, Grace." Professor Dumbledore turned his glossy gaze towards Malfoy who was now seated next to me in the crowded office. "Mr. Malfoy, I don't need to repeat the simple question."

"Well, sir, I myself was walking to lunch when I noticed Ms. Granger here waving her wand which was pointed at the feet of the two first-years." He gave a smirk as if reminiscing on the crime I did not commit. "I immediately saw that she was up to no good so i tried to warn these two ladies, but unfortunately got there too late." Malfoy looked down to his hands _as if_ he really cared.

"So you think Ms. Granger tripped these girls with magic?" Dumbledore was already wearing the visage of disappointment and discontent. The aged Professor turned to me.

"Ms. Granger," he said with a long pause, "Do you have anything to say?"

I wanted to scream, '_No I did not do it! I am Hermione Granger! I do not lower myself to the standards of tripping first years! Actually… I am only a mere visitor to that standard since this is all a con! This whole week has been a lie… a scam… a setup! Malfoy tripped those girls and has framed me! All because I can't back out of a dare! Because I don't turn down a challenge! You know what today's challenge was? Survive being sent to the headmaster's office… looks like I'm doing pretty well doesn't it? Wrong. This is only part one of the challenge.' _That is what I wanted to scream, but as you can imagine… I did not.

"Ms. Granger? I unfortunately do not have all day." Everyone had their eyes on me, even the portraits hanging on the walls of the office.

"No sir, I have nothing to say besides..." I turned to Malfoy who looked like a scared firs-year stuck in the Headmaster's office, kind of like the two first-years behind me. "Besides the fact that I am _glad_ I tripped those two." I folded my arms across my chest and leaned back in my chair. No one spoke.

"Well…" Professor Dumbledore fixed his spectacles on his nose, "You all may leave and uh… Ms. Granger… I will let you off with a warning, only because I know you and that you can do better…much better." With that he got up from his chair and walked out to the back chamber of his office, leaving the rest of us students to file out the front door.

"Next time you won't be so lucky" Malfoy sneered the minute we exited the room. He grinned as he began to walk proudly down the corridor. It almost seemed as though he wanted me in trouble. It was as if he was just as disappointed as Dumbledore.

"Where do you think you're going?" I said cutting him off. I stared in his eyes and I think he saw how that one challenge pained me. But what pained me more was the emotionless, gray eyes I stared into. "You owe me for that one" was all I said as I walked down the hall, not turning back once.

* * *

While making my way into the Gryffindor common room, I found Harry and Ron waiting for me to no surprise in all.

"Are you in trouble? Have you been punished?" Ron spat out.

"No and no." I said while sitting myself on the sofa by the fireplace.

"Dumbledore was mad wasn't he?" Harry said moving beside Ron.

"No, he wasn't. I'd say he was just disappointed."

"And you are ok with that?" He said under his breath, his scar shimmering with the glow from the fire. The question was hardly a question at all.

I took my time in answering. "No…."

My best friends looked at me with concern blazing in their eyes like the fire erupting in the fireplace. As I stared from my friends to the fire, there I saw the emotionless, disappointment; the emotionless disappointment from those gray eyes.

"No… I'm _not_ ok with that."

* * *

**Please Review! I like hearing encouragement, happiness, dislikes, hatemail, whatever! I just like getting that little notification in the form of e-mail! :D**

**(As you can see, Christmas has made me a happy girl! haha... Oh! And Happy Holidays!)**

* * *


	6. Paper Planes

**Readers! I am sorry that the chapter is short! I know I've been told to make them longer but the next chapter is going to be long sooo......yeah. :) Sorry about that. But I do hope you like this chapter, I needed to put a real side of Hermione in the story so it doesn't look like she's turned to the dark side or a psycho bad girl or anything. (haha, that would be pretty bizarre) **

**Oh! One more thing before you start, (you will understand what I mean when you see it,) the notes they write to each other are supposed to be in a cool, oldstyle handwriting that sort of brings out their personalities, but unfortunately :( when submitting the document, the font's didn't come through. Just keep that in mind. ( I do promise that there won't be this much commentary in bold next story, lol)**

**Disclaimer: I don't deserve to own such greatness. **The next day, in Potions class.

* * *

We have been told to read pages 231 to page 247. After one quick sweep of the class I mustered one summary for today's Potions 101, which is that no one is reading at all. Professor Snape is gone today, which is strange. Even stranger that Madam Pompfrey has been left in charge. That poor woman, I really do feel sorry for her. She doesn't deserve the trouble she has been put to teach.

"Now class!" She said in her usual chiming tone, except, at the moment it sounded annoyed past the normal extent. "Will you please settle your selves? You all are acting like plants pulled from their roots!" She stared out at our mischievous class, put on a pouty face, made a '_humph_' noise, and sat down in her chair to write.

"Get a load of Ron." Harry said motioning to my red-headed friend who was snoring like an old man with a terrible throat disease.

"Goodness," I said through senseless giggling, "the Whomping Willow could not possibly make so much noise!" Now looking at Ron and Harry, I came to realize that I genuinely missed my friends when I was away from them, being concerned with my 'challenges' and 'being bad' plan.

Suddenly, in the middle of my conversation with Harry, something hit me smack dab in the back of the head. I looked to see a paper plane with a crumpled point lying on my desk. I rubbed the back of my head, though it really didn't hurt, and turned to greet my attacker.

"Malfoy? Whatever happened to just talking, and why throw paper when-"

"Don't waste your breath and just read the note, Granger" he said exasperatingly, rolling his eyes sarcastically, making me want to slap him. I couldn't believe that I once thought he could change.

"So rude," I muttered while opening the note which read…

_In this next and final challenge, I am allowing you to choose between two options. After choosing one and completing it you will officially be recognized as the troublesome Gryffindor you seek to become. . ._

_ One. You turn Pompfrey into a Blubbering Bulb-root. (Ha, there would be no differences there.)_

_ Two. You levitate Weasley out of the class while he is snoring his brains out. (If you can get that Potter out of here I'll give you bonus points.)_

_If you choose not to accept the challenge… we will talk it over later._

_D.M_

When I was done reading the note, I bit my lip. After a brief minute for thinking I briskly concluded that some things must change. I irately took out my quill and wrote beneath his words.

_Malfoy,_

_I most certainly accept your challenge, though you will find out which option I choose when it happens… and we most certainly need to talk things over later regardless._

_-Hermione_

With that, I did not even bother putting a flying charm or folding the paper back to the ornately shaped plane it used to be. I simply crumbled the parchment and launched it at Malfoy's face.

I couldn't help but smile as the paper hit its mark.

* * *

**You've done the reading, might as well review ;)**


	7. JUST A NOTICE TO YOU BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE

Hello Readers!

Im sorry its taken so long for me to update, and sadly, i do not know if i will have the time to complete the story...well at least not for a little while. Next week is a four day weekend so i was thinking maybe then i can finish up the next chapter. I just needed to let you all know that i am still in this! haha, i am much too overly-dramatic for my own good so i will leave it at that. Again, sorry for the over-delay and keep reading!

(PS- Just today, I purchased The Tales of Beedle The Bard, so maybe later on i can write a fanfic on that....i think it would be interesting. Who knows? Oh well, I'm just babbling because its late in the night and i should be getting some rest....I think i'll get to that now :)

PxLxW


End file.
